Nalu- I'm so sorry, please forgive me
by Timothynvb
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel are students at a high school. They both know each other from long ago but only Lucy remembers. Natsu tries to get Lucy to love him. But what did Lucy do to Natsu back then? Why does she keep apologizing? Will she ever fix what she did?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I hope you guys read my fanfic! **

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Lucy shouted in horror.

"Be mine." The boy demanded.

"Natsu! Just because you say be mine, it doesn't make me say anything different than 'no'!" The blonde teen pushed him away.

"Hahahahahaha! You idiot! I only want to date you because you're gorgeous!" Natsu sniggered.

"Fuck you!" Lucy slapped him in the face and ran off. "I'm sorry Natsu, but I'll never forget the past…"

~ Time Skip ~

"The nerve of Dragneel!" Cana exclaimed whilst putting down her bottle of 'water'.

"Where is he?! I'm going to smash his head in!" Erza got up from her seat and walked off.

"Erza! Argh… Gray can you go get her?" Levy asked.

"What the fuck?! Why me?"

"Gray- sama! Clothes! Juvia shall come with you!" Juvia rose from her seat and dragged him away.

"Hey babe! ~" A smooth voice sounded.

"Loke!" Lucy ran over and hugged him.

Gajeel gagged and stomped off once the bell had rung.

~ In Natsu's Dorm ~

Natsu was sound asleep in his bed. Well, not really. He was drooling everywhere and snoring like a pig.

"NATSU!" Gray yelled as he kicked down the door. "Huh?" Gray face- palmed as Natsu was still asleep. Gray walked over to the sleeping figure and started poking his cheek. "Hey Natsu! Hey Natsu! Hey Natsu!"

"KYA!" Natsu squealed, jumped up and hit his head on the top bunk.

"Good morning sunshine!" Gray beamed.

"What the fuck bro?!"

"You owe me big time. I just had to kiss Erza on the cheek to convince her not to kill you." Jellal walked in.

"I bet you liked it though…" Gray smirked as Natsu laughed.

"Wait… Why does Erza want to kill me…?" Natsu shivered as he thought about his punishment.

"Because of what you did to Lucy you dickhead!" Jellal threw the nearest thing to him. Unlucky for Natsu, it was an alarm clock.

"Fuck!"

"You told her you only wanted to date her cause she's hot! And she's also going out with Loke! It's wrong man!" Gray explained to the confused Natsu.

"When did I say that?" Natsu asked.

"Gray punched him square in the jaw. "Like literally 2 hours ago."

"Oh… yea… but you guys know why! I know her from somewhere… I just can't put my finger on it."

Lucy listened from the other side of the door, tears streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry Natsu… I'll change you back… I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ya! This is the second chapter today! I guess I'm just in the mood. Thankyou for all the reviews so far! I might not update soon because it's the last week of school but that's ok. I just had a blackout for 18 hours and I'm going to a Katy Perry concert tonight! Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does! I also don't own the songs in this chapter.**

"Hey Luce! Wait up!" Natsu called out.

A sharp pain hit Lucy's chest. She stopped walking and breathed in and out deeply. "What do you want Natsu?"  
"I just want to say sorry… Are you entering the singing comp?"

Lucy nodded. "I'm singing Apologize."

"Oh… Is it about me?"

"No! No. It's about something I did to someone… A long time ago… I'll never forget it…" Lucy looked away, covering her tears.

"Hey! Don't cry. You can always tell me. I'm singing Thanks for the Memories."

"You can sing?!"

"I sure can! But you're probably way better." Natsu complimented.

Lucy blushed. _No Lucy stop! You can't fall for him again… Not after you broke him… _She mentally slapped herself.

~ Time Skip ~

"Up next is the one and only… Lucy Heartfilia!" Mirajane Strauss shouted through the microphone.

The crowd went crazy as Lucy stepped onto the stage. "Hey guys! I'm Lucy and I'm going to be singing Apologize by Ryan Tedder and One Republic!"

The crowd roared again.

Lucy nodded at the sound crew and the back track music began.

_I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
And I'm hearing what you say  
But I just can't make a sound_

_You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but __wait__  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around and say_

_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
Too late, oh yeah_

_I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothing new, yeah yeah_

_I __loved you__ with a fire red, now it's turning blue  
And you say  
Sorry like an angel, heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late, whoa whoa_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah, too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah, too late_

_I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground_

Lucy let a lone tear fall from her left eye. She quickly wiped it and walked off the stage as the crowd screamed.

"Next up! We have Natsu Dragneel!"

The crowd went crazy for the school 'prince'.

"What up everyone?! I'll be singing Thanks for The Memories by Fall out Boy!" Natsu grabbed his flame guitar and his friends came onto the stage. Gajeel and Gray were on the other guitars and Jellal was on drums.

They all nodded at each other and started.

_I'm gonna make you bend and break  
Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show - Let the good times roll  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make __the words__ come to life  
Who does he think he is?  
If that's the worst you got better put your fingers back to __the keys_

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you, only sweeter_

_One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the __memories__  
Thanks for the memories  
See, he tastes like you, only sweeter_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Been looking __forward__ to the future  
But my eyesight is going __bad__  
And this crystal ball  
It's always cloudy except for  
When you look into the past  
One night stand - One night stand off_

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you, only sweeter_

_One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, he tastes like you, only sweeter_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh - They say_

_I only think  
In __the form__ of crunching numbers  
In __hotel rooms__  
__Collecting__ patients lovers  
Just get me out of my mind  
I'll get you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away  
From getting you into the mood_

_Uh, oh, oh_

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you, only sweeter_

_One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, he tastes like you, only sweeter_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_One night and one more time - One more night, one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you, only sweeter_

_One night, yeah and one more time - One more night, one more time  
Thanks for the memories - For the memories  
Thanks for the memories - For the memories  
See, he tastes like you, only sweeter_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

On the last note, Natsu jumped and flames shot out from the sides of the stage.

Lucy was crying so much backstage. _What memories? The ones I took away from you?_

Natsu looked and smiled at Lucy but it soon faded. He quickly ran off stage as his friends had plastered a confused look on their faces. Natsu comforted Lucy into a hug. Lucy sobbed into his chest.

"Lucy… Never cry without me there again…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! How's everyone? If anyone would like to request any Fairy Tail fanfics from me I'll be happy to write them! Just PM me.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail and any of it's characters! **

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

~ A Few Days Later ~

"Come one Luce!" Natsu complained.

"Give me a second Natsu! I'm trying to pack my bag!"

As soon as Lucy placed her last book in, Natsu grabbed her hand and ran out the door.

"Wait… I'm tired…" Lucy whined through pants.

Natsu abruptly stopped and Lucy ran into his back. "Fuck you Natsu!" Lucy punched his back.

"Look Lucy!" He pointed at the notice board. The results for the singing competition were up. "I won!"

Boys:

Natsu Dragneel

Sting Eucliffe

Loke Celestial

"Oh my god! Good job Natsu!" Lucy hugged him in congratulations.

"Thanks Luce…"

Girls:

Lisanna Strauss

Lucy Heartfilia

Juvia Lockser

"Luce! You got second place! Awesome!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Huh? Oh… Thanks Natsu. Lisanna got first huh?" Lucy pouted.

"Don't worry about it! In my eyes, you're better than her!"

"You do know I have a boyfriend right?" Lucy giggled.

"Talking about boyfriend, can I speak with you Princess?" Loke placed a hand on Lucy's arm.

"Ok, see ya later Natsu!"

Loke dragged Lucy to the back of the school. It was pouring outside and he looked solemn.

"What did you want to talk about Loke? It's raining."

"I'm sorry Lucy. But this isn't working out… I'm breaking up with you. You're better off with Natsu. I'm moving to America. Good-bye… Princess." Loke walked away leaving Lucy standing there, in the rain.

_What just happened…?_ Lucy felt her knees buckle and she fell back. As she landed, mud splattered everywhere. Natsu hid behind the corner. He walked over to Lucy and picked her up.

"C'mon Luce. Let's get you out of the rain before you get sick."

"Why…? Natsu? Why?" Lucy grabbed a hold of his shirt so tight her knuckles turned white.

"I don't know Lucy… You're beautiful and smart. I don't know."

"Natsu… I love you… I'm so sorry, please forgive me…" Lucy confessed.

"Huh?" Natsu looked down in shock but she was fast asleep. He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Luce."

~ A Few Days Later ~

"Hey Luce! Can I ask you a question?" Natsu asked.

"You just did." Lucy giggled.

"You know what I meant!" The salmon haired boy pouted.

"Ok, ok. What is it?"

"Do you remember what you said to me that day that Loke broke up with you?" Natsu really wanted to know if she loved him.

"Huh? What do you mean? I don't remember anything." Lucy in fact, remembered everything. _I'm sorry Natsu that was a mistake…_

"Oh… Uh nothing. Don't worry about it. You wanna hang out today?"

"Of course!" Lucy was just happy he changed the subject.

They went to the shops and Lucy literally bought everything she saw.

"Luce… Wait… up… How… much… stuff… did… you… buy…?" Natsu struggled with walking and talking while holding all the bags.

"Not enough… You wanted to hang out with me!"

"Ok! Ok… I give up. Hey Luce?"

"Hm?" Lucy touched a small dress hanging from the rack.

"Do you love me?" Natsu instantly blushed and hid behind all the bags.

"What?" Lucy chocked on her own spit.

"Wait… That came out wrong… Do you want to go out with me?"

"Um… I'm sorry Natsu but I don't think I'm ready… Not after Loke." Lucy apologized.

"That's ok. But you will be mine." Natsu walked away while smiling like an idiot.

"On second thought Natsu, let's make a deal. If I go out with you, you have to promise to never cheat on me and you have to be committed. Our relationship better be based on love too. Kay?"

"Blurgh… Gross. Ok, fine. As long as you're mine… ~" Natsu smirked and kissed her on the cheek.

~ Back at Lucy's Place ~

Lucy lay quietly on her bed, looking up at the hypnotising light, thinking about that pink haired idiot. Her phone sounded off.

_Hey Lucy! You wanna hang out? - Lisanna_

_Ok sure. Where do you want to go? – Lucy_

_How about at the lake? – Lisanna_

_Ok meet you there. – Lucy_

Lucy breathed in and out deeply. She reluctantly got up, grabbed her bag and left. As Lucy walked to where they were going to meet, she thought about why Lisanna wanted to hang out all of a sudden. Then, something made her stop in her tracks.

Lisanna was kissing Natsu. Natsu. _Lucy felt like crying. How could he?! Should I run? Wait… This is __so__ cliché! Lisanna thinks she can pretend that he's cheating on me, she's so wrong._ Lucy didn't feel regret anymore, she felt rage and anger. She stomped up to Lisanna and Natsu looked at Lucy in alarm.

"It's not what it looks like!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I know." Lucy punched Lisanna right in the gut.

"Nice shot babe!" Natsu cheered.

Lisanna grabbed her stomach in pain. "I thought you'd fall for it you blonde bimbo!"

"Be original you bitch!" Lucy grabbed Natsu's arm and dragged him away.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

**I'm sorry guys! No hating on Lisanna!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sad to say this fanfic is going to end soon. It's my first 'long' fanfic so I think I'm going to take it easy. In future though, I will make them longer! I'm going to Supanova tomorrow so this is my second chapter today!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail in any way shape or form!**

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

~ Months Later ~

"NATSU! Natsu?" Lucy stopped in front of Natsu's door and heard sexual noises coming from the inside. Lucy kicked open the door and screamed, "NATSU DRAGNEEL WHY ARE YOU WATCHING PORN?!"

"What are you talking about Luce?" Natsu asked.

He was sitting on the ground with Gray playing Grand Theft Auto… And they were killing girls.

"What the fuck?! The police caught me?! There was a glitch!" Natsu shouted at the TV.

Lucy shook her head and grabbed Natsu's arm. "Natsu…? Can we go on a date?"

"W-what?" Natsu blushed.

"I'll take that as a yes! Bye Gray!" Lucy dragged him outside.

They were walking on a path when they heard the ice-cream truck.

"Come on Natsu! Let's go get some ice-cream!"

Natsu groaned as Lucy pulled him to the van.

"Hi sir! I would like one scoop of strawberry ice-cream on a cone please! What do you want Natsu?" Lucy beamed.

"Hm… Can I have a triple choc fudge ice-cream?"

"Please?" Lucy corrected.

"Please…" Natsu pouted.

The man chuckled at them and handed them their ice-creams. Lucy pulled out her wallet to pay when she saw a large hand stop her. She looked up to see Natsu shaking his head. He pulled out $10 and handed it to the man.

"No… You guys keep your money. It's on the house! Well, van. You're just such a cute couple!"

Natsu and Lucy blushed. They thanked the man and left. After that, they decided to go to the amusement park. (Pretend Natsu doesn't have motion sickness). Natsu looked up at the massive sign. _Movie World_ it read. He gulped. This was going to be a long day.

"Let's go on the Superman first!" Lucy ran in and Natsu reluctantly followed.

They boarded the ride and lucky Natsu got to go into the first cart. (Note the sarcasm).

"Um Lucy. I would like to confess something before I die today on this ride."

"Natsu, you're not going to die. But what is it you want to tell me?" Lucy started to get all flustered and nervous thinking about what it might be.

"I… I…"

"You?"  
"I'm really scared of rollercoasters." Natsu confessed really fast.

Lucy giggled and that turned into a full laugh. "You're kidding right?" Lucy took one glance at his face and instantly stopped laughing. "What?! You should've told me! I love rollercoasters!"

"Well, shit."

After and during the ride, Natsu cried like a little baby which made Lucy laugh so much she ended up crying too. After that, they went onto the Green Lantern. Natsu then went and bought Lucy a key ring from a shop. It was a small golden key.

"Oh my god Natsu! It's beautiful!"

After a few more rides, they went to eat. Lucy ordered a plate of tortellini while Natsu ordered half the menu.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Hm…?" Natsu swallowed the food he had in his mouth and smiled. "What's up?"

"Do you really like me?" Lucy started to twiddle her thumbs.

"Of course I do Luce!" Natsu went over the table and kissed Lucy on her forehead.

"Ew Natsu! You got slimy chewed up food on my face!" Lucy stood up.

"Where are you going Luce?" Natsu pouted.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be back, don't worry." Lucy walked away as Natsu eyed her butt.

A few seconds later, Lisanna sat next to Natsu and wrapped her arms around him.  
"Wot da fouk Lusaana?!" Natsu exclaimed spraying food everywhere.

"Natsu~ you know exactly what I'm doing… ~" Lisanna became dangerously close to Natsu.

"Get away from me!" Natsu pushed her but Lisanna only clung onto his arm.

"Lisanna you whore! Get the fuck away from my boyfriend before I break my foot up in yo ass!" Lucy shouted.

Lisanna flicked her hair and rolled her eyes. "Whatever you bitch. Natsu's my soul mate!" The white haired female rose up from her seat and strode off.

"Argh! The nerve of that bitch! I can't beli-" Natsu cut off her rant with a quick peck on the lips. Lucy touched her lips and looked at Natsu. "That was my first…"

"I'm glad I was the one that took it then…" Natsu smirked. "Let's get going. I think I've had enough rollercoasters for one day."

"Ok." Lucy giggled.

Natsu stopped the car once they arrived at the school dormitories. Just before Lucy went into her dorm she kissed Natsu. "Thanks for today, I really enjoyed it."

Half way during the night, Lucy's phone sounded. It was a text from Natsu.

_I'm sorry, but I'm breaking up with you._

Lucy couldn't breathe. She was having an anxiety attack. Levy jumped from the top bunk. "Lu-chan! What's the matter?" Lucy handed her the phone. "I'm going to kill him! Where's Erza?!"

Lucy grabbed Levy's wrist. She pressed against her hands against her chest and breathed deeply. The sharp pain soon faded. "It's ok Levy-chan. I deserve it. I still love him, but I deserve it."

Levy nodded. "I understand Lu-chan. Just don't hesitate to wake me up ok?"

Levy went back to the top bunk but instead of sleeping, she went under the covers and took out her phone. She turned it to silent and texted Natsu.

_What the fuck bro? Why did you break up with Lucy?_

_What are you talking about?_

_Check your messages with her_

_Oh shit… I didn't write that! I swear!_

_Then who did?!_

_Lisanna…_

_Huh?_

_I let her borrow my phone earlier because_

_She needed to call he parents… Fuck_

_Ok thanks man. Don't do anything. I've got this._


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG! Massive plot twist ending! There's only one chapter to go. Sorry to make this one so short though. Hope you enjoy and I'm so sorry to finish it so soon! It's one of my first fanfics so I'm not sure if people liked my stories… I hope you do like them though! Thankyou for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail! If I did, a lot of people would be married by now. Hehe…**

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Hey Lu-chan! Wake up!" Levy slightly pushed Lucy.

Her eyes fluttered open. "What's going on Levy-chan? 5 more minutes…"

"No Lu-chan! It's about Natsu!"

"What about that jerkface…" Lucy rolled over.

"He didn't write that text. Lisanna did! Come on! You've got to believe me…"

~ A Few Days Later ~

Natsu walked through the park, alone. It started to get windy. "Shit." Natsu rubbed his arms as he continued walking. He didn't know where he was going or how long it's been. Suddenly, he saw a familiar mop of blonde hair walking a few hundred metres away. "Luce…"

Natsu could see that Lucy was walking towards him, slowly. She mouthed something to him but he couldn't see. She said it over and over again. Lucy stopped just a few metres in front of him. "Natsu. I love you. Be mine. But I'm so sorry… You have to forgive me…"

"I forgive you Lucy! But what do I forgive you for?! I'm the one that should be saying sorry… I let Lisanna ruin our relationship…"

"Natsu… I love you so much… But we can't be together…" Lucy sobbed.

"Lucy! I don't care! I love you too! Who gives a shit if we're not meant to be together? We love each other and that's all that matters!" Natsu embraced Lucy in a hug.

"You'll know soon Natsu… I just wish it didn't have to come to this…" Lucy cried into his chest.

~ Next Week ~

"Luce! Can we go home now! My legs hurt!" Natsu complained.

"Just one more shop Natsu. Pwetty pwease?" Lucy begged in a baby voice.

"Fine. Just one!"

An hour later, Lucy and Natsu were finally on their way.

"Hey Natsu? Can we go to the park?" Lucy asked.

Natsu nodded and parked his car. They left the shopping in the vehicle and walked around the small lake.

"Natsu? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?" Natsu stopped walking and turned to face Lucy.

"You know how you told me that you've met me before?"

Natsu nodded.

"Well, do you not remember me from years ago?" Lucy looked like she was near to tears.

"Uh… no?"

"I loved you Natsu and I still do. But after I tell you the truth, everything is going to change…" Lucy explained.

"Ok… Fire away. I'll always love you."  
Lucy looked up at him with tears smeared across her cheeks. "Do you know why you don't remember anything about your family?"

"No…"

"You were brainwashed…"

Natsu was shocked. But what shocked him even more was that Lucy started running away.

"You were brainwashed… by me…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Omg… I almost cried while writing this… Gomen for making the story end like this… I just had the idea… This is the last chapter, sadly. I based this off a Japanese drama. Gomenasai again! Ok, here it is!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters and stuff…**

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Natsu trudged into his dorm to be greeted by Gray sitting on his bed.

"Hey Natsu… Lucy came here earlier and told me to give this to you."

Gray handed him a small pink envelope.

"Thanks man…" Natsu sat on next to him on the bed.

He opened up the envelope to see beautiful handwriting. It was a letter. A love letter. Something else was inside the envelope. He poured it out to find the key ring he bought her.

_Dear Natsu-chan, _

_This is something I cannot bring to say to you face to face. So I'm doing what I do best. I'm writing you a letter. For always being by my side, thankyou. For always supporting me, thankyou. You are caring and lovely to others. Seeing that makes me happy. You'll gain a lot of knowledge and meet a lot of new people in life. From now on, you'll continue to live on without me. Your future is bright and you will have many opportunities. Every day, I'm fighting against myself about what I did to you. I had no choice though. It was my father. I'm worried and it's painful. To always remember. To try to supress all my feelings, I've used up all my energy. Here's the truth. It's painful to be with you Natsu…_

As Natsu read, tears splattered onto the letter. Gray looked over at Natsu and comforted him.

_Saying you love me. Buying me this and that. Thinking that if I didn't do that to you, then everything would be different. When I'm with you, I keep wanting a future with you that will never exist… Never come true. Of course, it's not your fault. It's mine and mine alone. But I envy you and your freedom, and I feel sorry for myself. It doesn't matter what I do, because of the past, I'm becoming more miserable. If this continues, I won't have the courage to live on. Thankyou for doing so much for me. Thankyou for still loving me after what I did. As I think about the past and the future, the tears will come out. I'm sorry I can't give anything back to you in return but pain. I can't… see you anymore… I have to atone for my sins. I have no reason to live._

_Thanks for the memories…_


End file.
